


Parcels from Home

by superlesbianturbo5000



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clothing, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gift Giving, Lingerie, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Phone Sex, Photography, Sexting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlesbianturbo5000/pseuds/superlesbianturbo5000
Summary: Rapunzel takes the opportunity to send Cassandra a lovely gift.In which Rapunzel is Cass’s sugar buddy and sends her expensive lingerie to try on.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Parcels from Home

“Did you try it on yet?”

Rapunzel’s voice was giddy on the other side of the line.Cassandra pressed her cell phone harder between her shoulder and ear, struggling to open the door with arms full of a sleek, white box. 

“Hold on, I didn’t even get inside.”Cass finally set the box down on her counter, moving the phone into her hands.She groaned as she stretched her back.“You really didn’t have to get me anything, Raps.” 

Rapunzel huffed.“Ah, ah, you don’t get to say that this time!Not if its your birthday!”She sounded indignant.Cass heard her flop down on her couch. 

“Is it clothes?”Cass felt around her counter for a knife, fixated on the silvery inlay on the box. 

Rapunzel was ready to _scream._ “Just open it already!”She exclaimed.“Wait, but, before you do- you have to tell me if it doesn’t fit so I can get you something that does! Or if you don’t like it.Promise?” 

Cass pushed her penknife- sent that morning by her father- under the tulle ribbon, popping it.“Hm? Yeah, sure.”She put her phone on speaker, setting it next to the sink.“I’m opening it now.” 

Rapunzel’s squeal of delight made Cassandra glad she had set the phone down.“It’s not… really extravagant, is it?” 

The look on the courier’s face when she handed over the box had made Cass’s stomach flip.Evidently, that fancy logo was recognizable. 

“No, no, don’t worry about it, totally practical,”Rapunzel started.Cass’s lips pressed into a thin line, waiting for Raps to fill the silence.“Okay, there’s _one_ thing- two things tops- that were a little expensive, but it really wasn’t that bad.I can afford it, I just like to send you nice things sometimes! And it’s your birthday, so, you know.I’m allowed this once.Also I miss you.”

“I miss you, too.”Cass smiled. 

She slid her fingers on the side of the box.It had a smooth, matte finish.She slowly lifted the top, revealing light purple tissue paper printed with more silvery logos.Rapunzel was quiet, anticipating the crinkling of the packaging.Cass pushed her hands under the layer of tissue, grazing the fabric underneath.It felt… fancy. 

Cass took a deep breath before lifting away the tissue. 

“Well?What do you think?” 

Cass pulled out the first article, a pair of fitted briefs.They were soft and of a neutral brown color, with a large red rose design on the hip.The colors were blazing against the lilac paper.Rapunzel had an eye for this sort of thing, she knew.She’d mentioned in passing how well red set off her features.A glance to the other contents revealed a sea of burgundy and maroon. 

“It’s,” Cass struggled to describe her feelings.“It’s a lot.” 

“Let me spoil you once a year, please.”Cass could picture Rapunzel’s coy smile, the way her eyebrow would quirk as she spoke. 

Cass sighed good-naturedly.“It won’t kill me, I guess.” 

She set the briefs aside to pick up a thin brassiere.It was the same comfortable cotton fabric, and matched the briefs, with a dark brown waistband and straps.It didn’t have much support, and the fabric was translucent.She figured it was the type of bra that wouldn’t be worn in public at all, so it didn’t really matter if it showed off her nipples. 

Rapunzel interrupted her train of thought.“Hello? Cass? Still there?”

“They’re beautiful, Raps, but don’t you think they’re a little… too nice?”Cass gulped, gently feeling the silky fabric of some new boxers.

“Have you considered that I got them because they’re nice, and you deserve it? And that I love you?”Rapunzel paused, then laughed, “They’re half for me, anyway.Think of it like that.I like to see my handsome knight all dressed up.” 

Cassandra blushed at the compliments.She felt a lot better about the gifts, considering.It was sorta nice to be pampered, on an _extremely_ infrequent basis. 

Cass sorted through the rest of the lingerie.It was all comfortable fabrics in dark jewel tones.There were several pairs of silk boxers, which thrilled her, and even a few practical sports bras and briefs she could wear during the day. 

“What’s this?”The last matching set of underclothes was framed by a chocolate brown strap.She lifted it, feeling the leather and soft red sheepskin on the underside, gold-colored rings linking the three straps together.“The leather thing.”

“It’s a harness.I thought you would look cute in it.”Rapunzel couldn’t mask the excitement in her voice. 

Cass turned it around in her hands.“Where does it… go?”She pressed the soft parts to her nose, inhaling the scent of quality hide. 

“It’s supposed to strap around your shoulder and across your chest,”Cass heard the shifting of cushions as Rapunzel adjusted.“there should be one that goes around your leg in there, too.” 

Cassandra briefly tried to imagine herself in it, the texture sitting comfortably across her collarbone and encircling her thigh.She grinned, picking up her phone. 

“What do you wanna see first?”

—

Rapunzel chattered away as Cass relocated to her bedroom.She answered Raps in hums as she quickly picked up the mess of clothes on her floor.Her internship had been keeping her terribly busy, and she hadn’t really had time to clean, despite her girlfriend’s reminders. 

She pulled the full length mirror out of her closet- another move-in gift from Rapunzel- and leaned it against the wall across from her bed.It was a little dusty, but it would do nicely. 

“Hold on, Raps, I’m trying stuff on.”Cass pulled off her slacks and socks, then her nice blazer.She hung it on the back of her desk chair, leaving her with only a white cotton shirt.She pulled on the silk boxers clumsily, and looked at herself in the mirror. 

Noticing the sudden lack of movement, Rapunzel asked, “Do you have something on yet? Can I see?”

“Yeah,”Cass picked up her phone, opening the camera app.She puzzled for a moment, before lifting the edge of her shirt to show off her toned abdominals.The cool overcast lighting from outside cast dramatic shadows across her stomach, in contrast to the warm yellow light of her lamp.She stretched the span of her fingers over the muscles, like Rapunzel would, and snapped a photo. _I hope Raps likes this one._

“I got the picture, let me-“Rapunzel gasped.“Oh, its perfect, I knew it would look perfect!Is it comfortable?”

Cass turned around, admiring her gift in the mirror.Rapunzel really did have a good eye for what would suit her.“Yeah, super comfortable.I love them.” 

“Only the best for my best girlfriend. Now try the brown ones!” 

Cass pulled off her shirt and the boxers, replacing them with the briefs.They rode high on her hips, and comfortably tight, accenting the curve of her ass and the cleft of muscle in her thigh.She was right about the bra, her nipples poked right through. 

“The brown ones are really comfy.” 

“Show me?” 

Cass shot a few photos, cocking her hips and arching her back for the best angle. 

Rapunzel squealed at receiving them.“Oh, Cass, I wish I was there to really wish you a happy birthday.” 

“I wish you were here, too.I really do miss you a lot.”Cass settled on her bed. She tested the elasticity of the bands and snapped them against her skin. 

Rapunzel coached Cass through a few more sets of lingerie.Each photo got a flushed and glowing review, even the few in the more casual everyday wear.She saw herself in dark reds, midnight purples, and emerald greens. 

“Cass,”Rapunzel said breathlessly, “I really, _really,_ wish I was there to celebrate with you.” 

She shrugged off the sheer robe.It wasn’t really her thing, but she loved that Raps loved it.“Oh yeah?”Cass lounged back on her bed.Her free hand settled on her lower stomach.She toyed absentmindedly with the waistband of her new panties. 

Rapunzel was beginning to breathe heavily.“Do you think… do you think you could try the leather?” 

—

Cass sat up in bed, setting her phone down.She reached into the box, pulling out the harness.She rubbed her thumb across the tight stitching.She considered for a moment, and removed her bra, placing it flat on a free spot on her bed. 

The two shorter straps fit nicely around her shoulder, if a little stiff.The delicate softness of the sheepskin offset any discomfort from the thick straps.She pulled the longer strap across her back to her front, and buckled herself in.The gold O-ring sat above her heart. 

Her back straightened as she looked at herself in the mirror.Her fingers came up to graze the metal, reverently. _Wow._ Gracefully, Cass rose to her feet, admiring herself from every angle.This was so unlike her, but it just felt so _good_.She caressed her breast with one hand and ran the other up her side.The colors really were perfect, and the harness sat snugly over her breasts without restricting her movement.Cass fit a finger under the garter, and continued to admire herself from behind.

“Cass? Hello? Earth to Cass?” 

She broke from her stupor, barreling to her phone.“Sorry, what?” 

“I asked if you were comfortable.That harness said it was for men, so I wasn’t sure if it would fit.” 

Cass cautioned another gaze at the mirror.“No, it’s perfect.” 

“Are you… going to show me?” 

She moved around until she was seated at the edge of her bed.One foot was firmly on the floor, and the other was pulled up to rest on the mattress.Her legs were spread tantalizingly, teasing what was hidden from view.Cass rested her elbow on her lifted knee, and adjusted herself so her breasts were on display nicely.All that was left to do was snap the photo. 

Rapunzel made a breathless little sound as she scrambled to open the new message. 

“Oh… Cass…”

**Author's Note:**

> hey, hope you liked the story. Hopefully more soon. Thanks for reading.


End file.
